


Love, Trevor

by Leafpool101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alain is Lyle, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pokémon, Barry is Cal, Based on Love Simon, Boys In Love, Calem is Nick, Clemont is Martin, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Simon AU, Multi, Panic! at the Disco References, Sawyer is Ethan fight me, Serena is Abby, Shauna is Leah, TREVOR IS HELLA GAY LOL, Teen Romance, Theatre, Tierno is Bram, Trevor is Simon, clemont's also kinda a dick but he gets better, idk why i wrote this, paul and drew are dicks, tierno and trevor are both hella gay, trevor's gay thoughts™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpool101/pseuds/Leafpool101
Summary: My name’s Trevor. For the most part, my life’s pretty normal. I have a family I actually like, and there’s my friends. We do everything friends do. We drink way too much iced coffee, while gorging on carbs. So, I’m just like you. Except I have one huge ass secret.Nobody knows I’m gay.(Love, Simon AU)





	Love, Trevor

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHY I WROTE THIS ENJOY

 

Hi. My name’s Trevor. I’m just like you. For the most part, my life is totally normal.

 

My dad was the annoyingly handsome quarterback who married the hot valedictorian. And no, they didn’t peak in high school. I have an older sister, Tessa, who I actually like. Not that I’d ever tell her that. And last year, and 200 episodes of  _ Chopped _ ago, she decided she wants to be a chef. Which means we’re pretty much her test subjects now.

 

And then there’s my friends. Two of them, Shauna and Calem, I’ve known since the beginning of time. Or at least kindergarten. One of them, Serena, I just met a few months ago but it feels like I’ve known her forever. We do everything friends do. We drink way too much iced coffee, watch bad 90’s movies, and hang out at Waffle House, dreaming of college and gorging on carbs.

 

So yea, for the most part, my life’s pretty normal. I have family, friends, I’m in the school play, I listen to music, and I spend a heck of a lot of time in my bedroom like every other basic teenager does. Except I have one huge ass secret…

 

…

 

…

 

...Nobody knows I’m gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh... sorry it was so short.
> 
> And sorry I basically copied the opening to Love, Simon! I'll try to make the next chapters longer and more creative >~<
> 
> And while I'm writing Alpha World I'll also be writing this.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
